La La Land
by ClearPurpleSkies
Summary: According to Merriam Webster, is an euphoric, dreamlike, mental state detached from the harsher realities of life. The mental state of someone who is not aware of what is really happening. In other words: me. Waking up in the Death Note universe was not what I was expecting, and the worst thing about this: Light Yagami is the only person who can see me! (T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairmer: Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the OC who might intervene.**

* * *

 **I. I'm in La la land.**

According to Merriam Webster, is an euphoric, dreamlike, mental state detached from the harsher realities of life. The mental state of someone who is not aware of what is really happening. In other words: me.

Look, I'm actually a very ordinary girl, even cliché sometimes. Just your average fangirl why too obessed with fictional characters and asian boybands. I don't have a supermodel's body, and I usually refrain from wearing shorts because I'm self-conscious about my fat thights. My hair is the before in a anti-frizz shampoo comercial, and without my glasses I'm as blind as a mole. Happy childhood, from a middle class family. The middle child of a regular marriage. Ordinary, normal, average. That was me… Until the day I completely lost my mind.

Common sense as it is, would definitely have me believing that, of course. Because suddenly waking up inside a fictional universe was simply not possible. However, seems like it is. My name is Alicia Pemberly, and I'm way down the rabbit hole.

It all started as a regular day. It was monday, so I woke up and left for school. Classes went uneventful, boring, ordinary. My friend Cameron lent me his copy of Death Note's volume 13 and I was extremely happy as I headed back to my house. Its information was going to be useful on a fanfiction I had been planning on writting since I last watched the Drama they made, starring my hot baby Kento Yamazaki.

That's when the truck appeared. It came out of nowhere, I swear to God that I checked twice before crossing the street! But no, the phanton truck had to materialize three meters away from where I was stading. It was from a japanese fish market, I saw the big salmon fish logo in the back of the truck. It almost gave me a heart attack, but I was able to jump and roll to the next sidewalk. The driver didn't even stop! She kept driving, until I lost sight of the vehicle. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest as I stood up. My legs felt like jelly, it was horrible!

Probably no one else saw what happened, since no one came rushing to help me. So, after I managed to calm myself down and the adrenaline wore off, I resumed my walk home, suddenly feeling exhausted.

When I arrived, my mother was watering the plants outside. We lived in a very regular house: two floors, kitchen, dinning and living room downstairs, rooms upstairs. I kissed her and went inside the house.

But my timming was the worst when I decided to climb the stairs. My little brother James was chasing with our dog Watari. (Yes, I picked the name). Watari was a german shepperd, big and fat, and which had a strange taste for avocado. I was in the middle of the stairs, standing next to the tainted glass panels that had a nice view to our neighbours pool, when he came rushing down, closely followed by Watari. To avoid being hit or stumbled upon by my brother or the dog, I took a step back.

But I must have miscalculated because my feet became entangled with each other…

…And I fell out of the window.

Yes, as stupid as that. But wait, this is not the part where I tell you about how I died and was reincarnated. No, this is way far more complicated than that. I haven't figured out the reasons just yet, but I never got to hit the ground. Because as soon as my body flew out of the window everything went black. It was like waking up from a dream… or a nightmare. Yes, that would be more accurate.

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself starring at a white celing. Disoriented as I was, I sat up and noticed I was lying on a bed with blue sheets. This wasn't my room, but it wasn't a hospital either. It was dark, but I noticed the green bookshelves that covered the room. There was a desk, and a tv too. An awfully familiar tv. Why was it familiar? I brought a hand to my face… had I fallen sleep with my glasses on? Apparently yes.

That room was cold as a freezer and I was naked...

Wait what?! WHAT?! I checked my body again, and indeed. I was naked. NAKED! Fucking naked in a room that didn't belong to me, and with no idea how the hell I ended up there! This was a nightmare, it had to be. I quickly pulled the sheet to wrap myself in it, and when I did, I noticed the brown-haired man lying next to me.

Shit. Shit. What did I do?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?! This couldn't be hapenning, this wasn't hapenning. It was all a dream! It had too be! I closed my eyes and pinched myself… but it was of no use. The pain was real, this was happening. Oh no. No. No… wait. I glanced at the man again and noticed he was fully clothed. He was wearing pyjamas, so… Why was I naked?

At that moment, he woke up.

We stared silently at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of us move an inch. And then, as if we'd both been under a spell that had worn off, we sprung off the bed with a scream, to opposites sides of the room. I seccured the sheet around my shoulders, to cover myself.

' _Nanda_ -?', he blinked several, completely confused. His bedhair and those sleepy eyes made him look even more lost than I, almost adorable. His face…

'Oh, my God…' my mouth agape when I recognized that face. The cheekbones, the hazel eyes, the hair. This was impossible. 'Light Yagami?'

God All-Mighty… was I-? No. This was not a dream, I couldn't possibly be imagining all this, I didn't have that much imagination. I stared at his clueless expression with an equally clueless look. But then he frowned and that suddend change froze me right where I was standing.' _ittai nani wo yattenndo?! Anata wa dare desu ka?!_ '

'Huh?' He was talking to me. But why couldn't I understand him?

Okay. All I knew about Japan, I'd learned through mangas, animes and dramas. There's was just one problem, though… that I had no idea how to speak japanese. I mean, I knew the basics every otaku knows: baka, tasukete, urusai, kawaii, desu and on… But I didn't know how to ask for directions, how to buy food, how to ask for a restroom or how to understand a word Light Yagami was saying. But, but… wasn't I supposed to magically learn the language? At least that's what happens in the hundred fanfictions I have read. Why the hell wasn't it happening?!

My heart was pouding in my chest. Panic flooded my senses and I just stood there… Oh, god. Why me? No, no, wrong. Stop. This is bad! Like… this is happening, right? But it is simply not possible! Have I gone insane? I pinched myself again, and it still hurt. Damn, this is not happening… but aparently it is.

' _Oe, ni hanashi terunda zo_ ', he said again. Carefully, he walked over. 'Nihongo wo hanasukoto ga dekimasuka?'

I shook my head. 'I don't know what you are saying'. He knew english, right? In the manga he is supposed to know english.

'Who are you?' He said. English, at last. He had a slight accent but it was almost perfect. 'What are you doing in my room? But most importantly, how did you get in?'

'Listen, I don't know… I'm-', I looked around. The light of morning was flooding the bedroom. 'I woke up here, like this…', my cheeks went bright red just by thinking of my abscence of clothing. That was the most ridiculous part of all, why didn't my clothes travel with me? I sighed. At least my glasses did. Calm down, girl. You've got this. 'The truth is that I don't now how I'm here either'.

Light narrowed his eyes at me.'But you know my name', sharp as always.

'Yes.' I swallowed hard. 'It's a little hard to explain but… I'm not from here'

'The girl who can't speak japanese. Really?', he said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

'I don't mean Japan… I mean, this, here', I gestured circles with my arms. 'The anime'

Light frowned. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

I bit my lip for a moment. Was it prudent for me to reveal that I came from a place where he was a character in a manga, and that I had knowledge about what will happen? I mean, this is the stuff you keep for yourself, right? L's name, Raye Penber, the whole Lind L. Taylor thing. At least that is whay I know the girls do in the fanfictions. They lie about what they are to be safe… But, they end up revealing all this stuff anyway when they fall in love with one of guys.

Well, I'm naked in Light's room. There is no lying my way out of this. Unless of course…

'I come from the future if you want to put a name to it', yes, future sounded better than dimension or "the real world" for now. 'I don't know how I travelled back in time, I just know that I did'.

Light raised an eyebrow. 'Right… the future. I'm going to call the police. For all I know you are a stalker', he said picking up the phone from his desk.

'No, no. Wait! I can prove it'

'How?'

'First, I need to now… Are you Kira yet?'

Light glared at me. Ugh, bad idea. Bad. Shit, shit what do I do now? It's too late to take back what I say. He's killed people for less than that and judging by his reaction… he is Kira already. I wonder what date is it, I've written tons of fanfiction, I believe I would be able to place a date in a chapter. Wait… don't astray from the current problem: Light giving me that death glare.

'Did someone asked you do this? Do you actually expect me to believe you are from the future? You are a crazy perverted woman!' Changing the topic. Yeah, he's Kira.

'No. I'm not… I-'I looked around to find a way of proving hin once and for all that what I was saying was true. My glance landed on his desk, and then on the drawer.

I knew exactly what I needed to do.

I walked slowly towards the desk, holding the sheet around my chest with one arm. Light watched me closely as I grabbed a pen and took out the plastic lead. I opened the first drawer, took out the diary, and kneeled in order to open the hidden drawer just like I'd seen him doing in the anime several times, revealing the black notebook.

When I touched it, I finally saw Ryuk. He was flying above the bed. Okay, the way he looked is far less terrifying than what I thought. I couldn't help but giggle wave a hand at him. Oh, I wish I had an apple right now. Maybe Light had one hidden somewhere and… shit.

Light was staring at me in a sort of panic state. He was like frozen, why didn't he move. It was creepy.

'Now you believe me? How could I possibly know where you hide it if you haven't told me yourself?', I dared to ask, but he did not reply. I cleared my throat to make a point and he reacted.

He pushed me aside and secured the notebook almost violently, before turning around to face me again.

'I believe you'. He stated. As simply as that.

'Oh, great. Thank you.' That took less that what I had expected.

'You know my name. So, what is yours?' He asked. I let out a laugh. And Ryuk laughed too again.

'I'm not stupid. I'm not telling you that', I replied but my heart start to race faster when he shot another glare at me. Great, now I had made him angry. 'I know about the death note', I pointed at Ryuk. 'The shinigami too, the apples and about L'

Ryuk chuckled. 'Interesting', apparently he knew english too. Well, that made sense, he did write rules in english after all, didn't he?

'L?', he frowned. 'What do you know?'

'I don't know his name', I lied. 'But I know him, well… kind of. It's complicated, I know who he is. But I don't think he knows me. It's a future thing'.

Light brought a hand to his head and sighed. It was sort of a defeated sigh.

'Okay. You said future… but how long in the future?'

The good thing was that he believed me. The bad one was that he was Kira. But the real REAL problem was how was I going to get out of there. And I don't mean Light's room but the Death Note Universe. I looked at my bare feet, and a cold shiver ran through my back.

But first things first, right?

'Ehem… Do you think I can borrow some clothes?'

Light blinked and look at my body, but inmediately looked the other way with a hand on his neck. 'Yes, that's pertinent', he replied. And I swore I saw a faith red on his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the OC who might intervene.**

* * *

 **II. Apples and Half Truths**

Light lent me a shirt and a pair of pyjama pants and waited for me to get dressed outside. Thank god he was a gentleman. I think Ryuzaki would have probably stared at me while I changed. The thought send shivers down my spine, I've never actually been with anyone. This is the first time a boy saw me naked, but since he was a fictional character that shouldn't count, right?

I got dressed up and checked tbe window. It was raining outside, and the date in the clock by the desk was december 15th. By this time, L was already working with the Task Force. He knew that Kira was a student, that there was a leak in the task force and Light had been killing one criminal per hour. Also, the FBI agents had most likely arrive to Japan already, though I don't think Raye Penber starts to shadow Light until next week.

I told him everything I knew until that point. Except for the names, those I kept to myself until it was necessary for me to reveal them. Otherwise, they would stay with me, I wasn't going to have any bood on my hands. Light was the killer, not me.

And now I was sitting on the edge of his bed, while he was pacing around the room, in silence. A thoughtful look on his face. He'd been like that for more thab a minute already and it was starting to freak me out.

I sighed. 'Could you please say something…?'

Like stopped and turnes arouns, his eys narrowed at me and a hand on his chin.

'I just can't believe L involved the FBI in this.'

'And your father doesn't know. None of the men in the task force does'

'L doesn't trust them. I knew it would be like this.', he smiled in those psychotic-like grins he often did on screen when his eyes got a red and evil. Except that his eyes didn't tranformed and he looked rather goofy doing that. I bit my tongue, trying to to laugh.

Light glanced at the clock on his desk and then at me.

'It's almost seven. You need to stay hidden in my room until I find a way to sneak you out of here'

I blinked. 'To where exactly?'

'Don't you have a place to stay?'

I frowned.

'Weren't you listening about when I told you I just woke up?', I exclaimed and threw my hands in the air just to be dramatic. 'I don't know anyone in this world… personally'

'Well I can't have a girl hidden in my room forever. Someone will find out event-'

' _Oniichan_!' Speak of the devil, and it shall appear. Without any notice, Sayu had opened Light's door, startling the both of us. ' _Choushoku wa youi dekite iru!_ '

My eyes widened and I quickly stood up, looking at Light. He glanced back at me and then at his sister, who seemed unbothered by my presence. Sayu was wearing her school uniform. She rested an arm on the door's frame and looked at her brother like waiting for him to say something.

'What…?' I blinked. Could it be…? I raised both hands over my head and shook them. Still, Sayu didn't once glanced to where I was stading. I heard Ryuk's laugh behind my ear and it gave me the creeps.

' _Oniichan, nani o matteimasu ka?_ ', she asked. Oh, how I wished I knew Japanese right now! I thought to myself as I pouted and sat back on the bed. When were the subtitles supposed to appear?

' _Kanojo o minai?_ ', Light said, looking at me through the corner of his eye.

' _Kanojo?_ ', Sayu seemed confused since she tilted her head to the side. But then she laughed. ' _Nani o itte imasuka, Raito?_ '

 _'Nani mo nai_.', he replied after a pause, as calm as always. And then cleared his throat. ' _Okasan ni itte, isshun no uchi ni kaika ni narimasu_ '

She nodded with a smile _'Hai, hai_ ', she said and closed the door.

'W-what was that about?', I asked. Light pressed his lips together before adressing me.

'My sister can't see you. Which means probably my mother won't either. I wonder… why is that?'

I raised my hands, palms showing in a peace gesture. 'I'm as lost as you, buddy' I said. And then it hit me. Oh! Damn! I sprung back to my feet like. 'Wait a minute… what if you are the only one who can see me?!' That thought was scary, it scared the hell out of me. Having to stay by Kira's side because he was the only person who could see me? Well, that's as far as my romantic intentions towards L go. Not that I thought I had a chace anyway, I just hopped… Idiot, idiot.

'That seems to be a fair deduction', he replied. 'We should test it further…'

'What do you mean?'

' _Kaika ikuso_ '

'What?'

Light gave a sideway smile.

'I said: let's go downstairs', he offered me a hand to stand up.

'Ugh…' Recluctanctly I accepted and followed him into the dinning room.

We reached tbe lower floor and I took a look around. The fact that this hous looked exactly like in the anime: the little wooden dinning room, in front of the kitchen counter; made me giggle a few times, Light kept eyeing me like I was insane. But anyways, considering my current situation, I might as well be. I was still waiting for someone to pop up tell me I'm comatose in an hospital bed and this is all a dream.

Sachiko was setting the table, and Sayu was already sat down. She smiled at his son as soon her gaze landed upon him. However, the both of them acted again as if I was invisible.

' _Ohayou, Raito. Yoku nemuremashita ka?_ '

' _Ohayou. Hai, shimashita_ ', Light replied. They actually couldn't see me, could they? Damn… but wait. The shinigami had laughed at me before, he did see me. I turned around to look for Ryuk, whoever as soon as I turned on my heels I was met by two pais of red eyes.

'Jesus!', I stumbled and fell to the floor. I wasn't expecting Ryuk to be that close. I shot a death glare towards him and he just laughed at me. 'You damn shinigami…' I sighed, still on the floor.

Light had not turned around to check on me, he just sit down pretendig nothing happened. But I guess since he was the only person in the room who could see me, it was probably for the best. The family started to eat, and I noticed my stomach growled. I was hungry too.

'Do you mind taking some food to your room? I'm starving', I said. Light acted as if he didn't hear me, of course. I pouted.

' _Raito, sore izen wa nanidatta?_ ', Sayu asked.

'Huh?'

' _Anata wa kanojo to ita_ '

Okay. If my japanese didn't fail me, " _kanojo_ " meant girlfriend, or just girl… Where they talking about me? Nah, cross that. Both Sayu and Sachiko still acted as if I wasn't there, which probably wasn't an act. I was invisible to them, so it couldn't be me. Maybe about Light's girlfriend? Wait… but he did not have one at this point. I remembered reading in the wiki that he dated two girls from his school: Emi and Yuri. Yuri was the one from the bus hijacking episode (which hadn't hapened yet). So… was it about Emi?

' _Kanojo?_ ', Sachiko smiled, almost looking exited. I really wanted to know what were they talking about! I felt so out of place, so stupid it waa infuriaring! ' _Kanojo ga imasu ka? Watashi wa kanojo ni aitai_!'

Light shook his head.

' _Ga imasen. Sayu wa gokai shimashita_ '.

' _Soudesu ka…_ '

Ugh… How I wish there was a way to turn on the subtitles. After that, they finished eating in silence and Light went upstairs with a bowl of apples. Ryuk and I followed him closely, ready to jump over the apples once we were inside the room.

Light locked the door, and tossed me an apple. He let Ryuk have the rest. 'Eat up, stalker'

I was about to take the first bite when I realized what he just said. I frowned.

'Stalker?!'

'Since you won't tell me your name, and I need to call you something what better than that'

'But why stalker?'

'Pervert, then?', he said and my cheeks when hot and red. How dare him?! That stupid mass murderer! I was no pervert! I was the victim here, how come he didn't see that?! 'Hentai no onna, that sounds right'

'Of course it doesn't!' I wasn't sure what that meant by I knew what hentai was and I was not going to be called that!

Light

'What about pet?'

'I'm not an animal, I'm a person!'

'Well, that's basically what you are, since I got to feed you and you sleep in my room'

'You…', I clenched my fists, my face felt hot. 'My name is Alicia! Damn it!'

'Alicia?'

'That is all you are getting', I turned around and munched to an apple. Light let out a laugh and I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. His smile was bright and warm, damn. He was so handsome… no wonder why all those girls were in love with him. I had a friend who was always drooling over pictures of him in the internet. She even owned a _dakimakura_ with a Light in a very suggestive pose, his shirt open showing his tonned abs. But that was too much, even for me!

I bit my lower lip and turned to my apple again. Ryuk had already devoured the other three apples and was looking at the one in my hands with eager eyes. I glared at him. 'This one is mine!'

'Ugh… You are cruel', he pouted.

I ignored him and turned to Light again. He was leaving the room with a towel on his arm. Probably going to get a shower before leaving for school.

'Hey! Since no one else but you can see me does that means I can get to stay here?', I asked.

Light turned around, a hand on the door's handle.

'Yes. For now, until I figure out why am I the only one who can see you', he said. I nodded with a smile. Actually, even if he said no, I wasn't planning on leaving. Where would I go anyway?

'Ryuk can see me. Probably Rem will too', I said and took another bite of the apple.

'Who's Rem?'

My eyes widened and I almost chocked on the apple like snow white. Light waa looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Shit. Oh no, why did I had to bring that up? Ryuk gave me a curious loo and then chuckled.

' _Remu wa shinigami desu'_ , he commented.

I didn't need subtitles to know what that mean. Now Light knew I knew other shinigami, and that I kept things from him. He glared at me. Damn, why are you so stupid, Alicia?!

'I-'

'Alicia' my name in his lips send shivers down my spine. I swallowed hard and try my best to keep a straight face, but I bet I didn't manage that. I'm an awful liar, no matter how hard I try, it's pointless. My face always gives my thoughts away.

'W-what…?'

'What do you think of Kira?'

'Ah?' Before I could reply, Light had walked over and kneeled in front of me. His face was way to close, and I instictively held the apple up, blocking him and pointlessly trying to hide my red cheeks.

He let out an annoyed sound and knocked the apple off my hands. Ryuk took the opportunity to catch it and eat it in one loud munch.

'I asked you what do you think of Kira?', he repeated. 'Do you think _I'm_ evil?'

Well, that's what the author aimed for. I even remember reading an interview on the internet where Ohba said he always picture Light as an evil character. I never actually had an opinion, I just went with the story and fangirl over L. I didn't hate Light, and without Kira there wouldn't be a story… Evil? I don't know if I ever considered him as evil.

To think about it… More than half a dozen times while watching the news, and hearing about all the deaths, assaults, rapes, corruption… it made me wish I had a Death Note to erase those people who took advantage of others, who stole what didn't belong to them, who thought of themselves above the law. Back then I really wishes I had the power to change the world… Would that make me evil? Maybe if I started to kill off people who didn't deserve it, perhaps. I mean, Lind L. Taylor had it comming, but what about the other innocent who he murdered... Wait a minute. So far Light hadn't killed the FBI agents. He'd just finished off FBI agents incident hadn't happened yet, which meant... I had a chance to change the story! A light went on inside my head and I knew what to do.

Maybe I could do something to prevent him from killing innocents. I could save him, I could save Light from turning into a monster.

'I would've done the same thing…', I mumbled. My heart was racing fast. Light raised an eyebrow and stared at me probably, waiting for me to continue with my idea. I cleared my throat and sat straight, facing him with determination. 'Every justice system is flawed. Most of the time they don't punish those who deserve it, and punish severely those who don't deserve it. If I had come upon such weapon like the Death Note back in my own time, I would use it to get rid of the goverment's corruption. Those who take advantage of the weak are the worst'.

'How can I be sure you are telling the truth and not just lying to save yourself?' He asked. I sighed.

'You said you believe that I was from the future, right?', Light nodded. 'Okay. I'm going to save you, because in the end, you lose, you become corrupted by the power of the Death Note and kill innocents just to save yourself.'

I noticed his face went a little pale, and his lips parted as if he wanted to say something. But words didn't come out.

'You can't forget the reasons why you started doing this', I continue. 'Kira was born because criminals weren't being punished, am I right? you wanted them to get the justice they deserved'

'Yes.'

'A lot of people will try to stop you. But that is not a reason to kill them'

'What are you saying? Of course it is! If they oppose Kira-'

Without hesitation my hands flew to his mouth, preventing him from saying another word. He glanced at me in disbelief. Of course he would, he was japanese, people invading other's personal space was frowned upon unless. But I was no japanese, I didn't care about that, I just wanted him to shut up.

'I'm here for a reason. You are the only one who can see me for a reason and I think I've got it.', I said. Light's eyes were staring fiercely at me. 'I'm here to save you from yourself'.

* * *

 **XxX**

 **That's all for now! Thank you so much for those reviews XD They made me smile :D Hope you like where this is going, and let me know what you think of Alicia if you want to. ;)**


End file.
